


electric feel

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Getting time alone with Elesa is a challenge, and you always want to make the most of it.
Relationships: Kamitsure | Elesa/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	electric feel

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 14, Elesa x reader face sitting!

Elesa is a top tier model. Not only in Unova, but in the world at large. Living in the spotlight, she hardly ever has time that is truly her own. That is only compounded by her duties as a Unovan Gym leader, cutting into what little free time her modeling career would allow her. Of course, she wouldn’t trade either for the world. Elesa loves her life, every second of it. Being in the spotlight is fun, and so is taking on up and coming challengers. She gets to meet so many wonderful people, and that is exactly where you come in.

When you first met Elesa, you were drawn to her. She was so exciting, so electrifying, and you found yourself getting swept up in her easily. You had seen her, countless times, on various magazines and even in exhibition matches on TV. You never thought that she would take an interest in  _ you _ when you met in person, but you haven’t stopped feeling lucky since. Her busy schedule means the two of you may not have much time alone together, but you always do your best to make it count.

That’s why you’re laying on her bed, facing up, as Elesa comes into the room. She’s still got on her usual attire for gym battles, the tight fitting outfit exciting you almost immediately. It’ll be a while before you do anything about your arousal, because this is all about Elesa. She’s had yet another busy day, and you know her favorite way to relax by now.

“Ah, thanks for this, sweetie,” Elesa says, climbing into bed with you. She wastes no time in positioning herself, straddling your face, looking down at the rest of you as she does. “Oh, already that excited, hm? You must have missed me!”

“Yeah,” you answer, but Elesa is already lowering herself, eager to get started. It’s easy to tell that you’re not alone in your preemptive excitement, as her pussy is already wet with arousal. She settles onto your face with a sigh, and you get to work.

Before she can start moving, you’re pushing your tongue inside of her, reaching up and taking hold of her ass. You squeeze her, pulling yourself up into her, doing your best to offer the pleasure she so desperately needs to relax. 

“Ah, that’s…” she starts, moaning. “Amazing.”

You moan into her, encouraging her to start moving, and that is all she needs. Leaning forward, grinding her cunt back down, against your face, Elesa begins working her hips forward and back. Her wet cunt slides along your face, as you desperately try to tongue her. Her arousal is enticing, you want just one more taste even as she moves. You can never get enough of her, and Elesa knows it. She loves how desperate you are for her, how badly you want to please her, and you’re not the only one who ends up insatiable. 

Elesa’s sexual appetite is every bit a match for yours, perhaps even greater at times, and you’re reminded of that as she bucks her hips down, driving herself closer and closer to her limit. She moans, whimpers, voicing her pleasure plainly, and it drives you crazy. There’s nothing better than knowing it’s you causing those sounds, that you are the one making Elesa cry out. It spurs you on, further and further, and you hardly notice as Elesa shifts.

She leans forward, reaching out, taking hold of your pants. She works as best as she can while moving, working the button loose, then your zipper. You oan up into her, as if asking what she’s doing, but she’s too far gone to answer you. She frees your cock from your boxers, pulling it out into the open air, and begins stroking you off.

“You’re… doing so good,” Elesa says, as she works her hand up and down your length. “I want you to feel good as well.”

You can’t answer, not when you’re so overwhelmed with pleasure, and not when her pussy is still muffling you. You wish you could thank her, but you know she already knows. The two of you always work hard to ensure the other is pleased, and today is no different. Even when Elesa should be relaxing, she can’t help herself, knowing that the more pleasure you feel, the more you’ll give her in return. It is a two way street, and one which the two of you gladly walk together.

You can tell she’s finally reaching her peak, as her moans and whimpers become more frantic, more desperate. She was keeping a steady rhythm of grinding down against you, but now she’s losing all control. She’s pushing down harder, moving more quickly, and you know it’s only a matter of time. Of course, that’s not the only rhythm that she loses. She begins jacking you off more quickly as well, pushing you harder with each passing second, and you begin to doubt if you can hold out longer than her.

Your limit grows closer with each of her movements, as she drives you closer and closer to the edge. By the time she starts to tense up, to cry out your name, you’re already there. You groan up into her, as you lose yourself to climax. Your seed spills out, landing on the bed, on her hand, and Elesa only giggles, before she too reaches her limit. 

Having peaked, she cries out, a final sharp cry, as her body is lost to orgasm. She’s trembling on top of you, finally falling still, but you only take that as an opportunity. You push your tongue up, into her, driving into her as deeply as you can manage, exploring her body with a hunger that you’ve only ever felt for Elesa. In the midst of her orgasm, this extra stimulus is enough to drive her mad. She is still, holding on to you for support, and it seems to drag on forever.

Her body simply does not want to stop, not when the pleasure she feels continues, until finally, her body reaches its limit. Her trembling slows, then stops, and Elesa is left a panting mess, still sitting on your face. You pull back, out of breath yourself, and Elesa shifts, climbing off of you on shaky knees. She collapses into bed next to you, and you wrap your arms around her.

“Feeling better?” you ask, and she nods.

“Amazing, as always. I guess you could say you’re really… electrifying!” Elesa jokes, and you can’t help choking up a bit. 

“Really? Joking that soon after?” you tease, and Elesa giggles.

“You love it, don’t act like you don’t!” she counters.

“Yeah, I do. And I love you,” you respond, and Elesa sighs happily.

“Love you too, sweetie. Thanks, again. Wish we could get more time like this, more often.”

“I’m sure we will, someday,” You answer, and Elesa snuggles in closer. This is absolute bliss, and you don’t know how you got this lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
